1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to games and more particularly to a novel game which promotes domestic harmony.
2. Prior Art
Most games are physical, mental and/or recreational without primary regard for their psychological effects. Although piece of mind and relaxation may result as a by-product of such a game, whether it is an indoor or outdoor game, that is not the object of the game. Moreoever, most games have little, if any, moral content.
There remains a need for an indoor-outdoor game which promotes piece of mind, harmony between lovers and moral behavior. Thus, such a game should be simple, inexpensive, interesting, easy to play, satisfying and attractive, with promotion of tranquility and development of equitable behavior patterns. The game should involve as few steps as possible and provide means for easily discerning the status of the game as it progresses.